Strawflower
This is my entry for the Flower Inspired Contest! Claws off! Note: Strawflower exists in the Songbird Universe, Aira's creation. __TOC__ Appearance |} Personality |} History Becoming Immortal Strawflower backed into a corner, hissing at her father. "I don't want to be immortal! I want to be normal!" Her father continued advancing, his talon outstretched towards her. "Come, Strawflower, see reason. You are part of a legacy. You should be special." His forked tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. Strawflower backed further into the corner, trying to get away from his claws. Coyote narrowed his eyes at her. "Strawflower, you must continue the legacy! Being the daughter of a animus is special and I will not have you throwing that away!" He suddenly darted forward and touched Strawflower's shoulder. He muttered something under his breath, and Strawflower shrieked in horror. She felt a weird tingly ripple run through her and she roared, forcing him off of her. "What did you do?!?!" she yelled, glaring at him. "I made sure you will continue the legacy." Her father looked unbearably smug. "Since you can't protect yourself with magic, a nice immortality spell will do." Anti-Hybrid Pyrrhia was descending into chaos, a incident with MudWing hybrids leading to a continent-wide freakout. The dragons in Possibility were increasingly aggressive towards Fern and Strawflower, and by extent, Coyote. Coyote had been getting worse and worse, to the point where he would threaten Fern and Strawflower with his magic to keep them in the house and away from the public. Fern was getting increasingly antsy, her normal kind and obedient nature turning cautious and distrustful. Strawflower spent increasing amount of time in her room, hearing arguments from downstairs. She caught her mom muttering something about a wayward. Her father spent more and more time out of the house. She sat in her room and listened to the crashes and yelling outside, a group of dragons protesting against hybrids. Leaving Coyote Fern nudged Strawflower. "Whassgoinon?" Strawflower mumbled, still half asleep. "We need to go," Fern said, starting to poke Strawflower instead. Pyrrhia was rapidly becoming anti-hybrid, and Coyote had been growing dangerously violent. He had yet to use his magic on them, however, but Fern didn't want to take any chances. Fern sighed and hauled Strawflower to her talons. That jerked Strawflower awake. Her normally gentle, calm mother was acting antsy and nervous. Fern tapped Strawflower and crept out of the house. Strawflower followed behind her. They launched themselves into the air. "Where will we go?" Strawflower asked, nervously looking back at the house. "Wayward's," Fern said, looking towards the north. "A home for hybrids, away from this." She motioned out towards the ravaged town. The anti-hybrid Pyrrhians had burned hybrid houses and homes. She turned to fly, Strawflower behind her. They flew through the night, stopping when they grew tired. "We can fly more in the morning, we need to rest," Fern murmured to Strawflower. They curled up together on the sand, waiting for the sun to rise. Arriving at Wayward's Strawflower spiraled above the town, admiring the uneven streets and random seeming houses. In the distance, Pig Island floated off the coast, more houses just barely visible above the cliffs. Her and Fern had flown once the sun came up, their photosynthesis helping their stamina. They were scouting out Wayward's, soaring on the thermals above the sand. Fern folded her wings and dove, Strawflower twisting to follow her. Strawflower coasted over to the edge of the town. A sign stood a short ways away, when Strawflower got closer she could see that it said 'New hybrids go to see Wayward' Strawflower went back to Fern and told her. The pair ended up wandering the town, looking for her, until a pair of hybrids, a SandWing-SkyWing and a MudWing-SandWing, noticed them. "Hi!" the MudWing hybrid said. "Are you guys new?" Strawflower nodded. "I could tell. Not many Pantalan hybrids." "Wayward's this way," the SkyWing hybrid said, starting down one of the streets. "I'm Dust, by the way. She's Terra." The MudWing hybrid waved her wing. Strawflower smiled back at her, following Dust towards wherever Wayward was. A few minutes later, they saw a building, bigger and cleaner than the rest, in the middle of a plaza. Different hybrids laughed and talked, dragonets running and playing, dodging legs and tails as they chased eachother around the plaza. Dust and Terra walked straight through the dragons, occasionally waving to one. They reached the doors of the building and waved Fern and Strawflower in. "We'll be here if you need," Terra said, sitting on a patch of grass growing near the building. Strawflower waved at her as she followed Fern into the building. A MudWing was inside, talking to a SeaWing-RainWing. The MudWing noticed them and motioned for them to come over. "Welcome. I am Wayward. This is my hybrid sanctuary. Who are you?" Wayward had a soft voice, not at all what you would expect from the bulky dragoness. When Strawflower looked closer, she realized Wayward was probably part NightWing, a small strip of black scales peeked out beneath her wings. "I am Fern," Strawflower's mother said. "This is Strawflower." Strawflower waved, suddenly nervous. "We were hoping to live here." Wayward considered for a second. "Aqua," she called back to the SeaWing-RainWing. "Check the open houses. Room for two." Strawflower felt hope rise in her chest. Soon they were in front of a hut, a small two-room hut. Wayward nodded at them and flew off. Terra and Dust had followed them and instantly started planning out the interior. Strawflower rolled her eyes at them, but the two were growing on her. She gave in and sat beside them, sketching the house on the ground. Relationships |} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Starflight897)